Rockman Crossover
by Iyra
Summary: Rockman original, X, EXE, and friends are going to have a party together!
1. Default Chapter

(Non of these characters are mine. I wish they were ;;)

Rock yawned as he got up from the table. He drained the rest of his milk before throwing the cup into the sink. His sister Roll came in very groggily. Rock smiled at her and she smiled back sleepily and sat at the table in front of her pancakes and milk. As Rock past the living room he noticed something missing "Dad?!" he called upstairs. Soon an elderly man came down the stairs. He had the words Dr. Light stitched on his lab coat.

"Yes Rock? What is it?" he asked.

"Where's our Christmas tree? Rock asked. "I'm sure everyone already has there's up already" Dr. Light looked at him questioningly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Roll came in and interrupted.

"That was a great breakfast dad. Did you make it?" she asked. Dr. Light smiled at her

"I certainly did Roll" he said "It's my treat for the up coming holidays " Roll smiled back at him. Dr. Light turned back to Rock "Rock, would you be so kind to take the garbage out?" he said

"Sure thing dad" Rock said. Rock headed back for the kitchen and found 4 bags of garbage. He grabbed them all with ease. Rock opened the back door with the help of Rush, his Robot K9 companion. It only took Rock 4 second to get to the garbage cans. After he put the garbage in them he dusted his hands off started heading back to the house, but he heard someone call his name before he could get more than a foot. Rock turned around and saw his older brother X running toward him. "Hey X! I haven't seen you since you joined the Maverick Hunters. How long has it been now?" Rock asked excitedly. X smiled

"Fifteen years I think." He said patting his little brother on the head.

"Wow! Really? What are you doing here at this time of year?" Rock asked

"We're having a party at Saito's house for the holidays and you're invited! You can invite anyone you want, party's tonight at seven" X said. Rock started hopping up and down

" Oh cool! A Christmas party! I'm gonna go tell all my friends!" Rock yelled running back into the house leaving X standing there confused. X shook his head and walked away chuckling to himself.

Over at Saito's house….."Saito! You're not suppose to put the decorations up yet!!" Meiru yelled scaring poor Saito half to death.

"Why not?" he said half way done with the yellow and orange boarders.

"Because! If something happens to them before the party they're going to be ruined! You have to put them up right before the party!" Meiru yelled.

"What?! That will be too hard!" Saito yelled.

"It the way things go" Meiru said.

"Then you do it" Saito said climbing down from that latter. "I'll go help with the food"

"That's a good idea" Meiru said. "Netto can't cook for money nor love" Saito decided to ignore this as he walked down the stairs.

"Netto-kun, how are you doing?" he asked entering the kitchen finding it was empty. "Oh that's just like him giving up when he can't handle something" Saito said picking up the cookbook. "Hey Blues do you mind finding Netto-kun for me" Saito said to the red figure on the couch.

"Hm? Oh. Sure" Blues said getting up. Saito then remembered something.

"Oh Blues don't forget to watch out fo-" but he was interrupted by Blues yell and a large crash. "Iceman" Saito finished. He put the cookbook down and went to see if the two were alright. When he got there he found the two in a big argument.

"It's not me fault I'm small!" Iceman yelled

"Watch where you're going! I almost had a heart attack tripping over you!"

"Break it up you two" Saito said getting in between them. Iceman pouted, but went on his was as Blues continued his search for Netto.

Over at Maverick Hunter HQ…. "Zero!!!! Where is he? Alia have you seen Zero?" X asked the female reploid. She shook her head. "Well have you at least seen Axl?" he asked. Alia thought a moment.

"Yes, he went outside last time I saw him" she said.

"Thanks" X said walking up some stairs. He sighed, a lot was going wrong today. The only good thing he got done was tell Rock about the party. Think X! X thought to him self Where haven't you looked for Zero? A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head as he thought the answer His room X ran up another flight of stairs and knocked on Zero's room. No one answered so he let himself in. "Zero!" X yelled seeing him. "Stop brushing you hair! It looks fine!!!" The red reploid fell over.

"X! Don't do that! You startled me!" Zero yelled

"The parties in 27 minutes and all you've done is make your hair pretty?!" X yelled

"Hey, The girls like it" Zero pouted

"Haven't you even stopped to think about helping us make food?!" X yelled

"Um…….nope" Zero said

"I swear Zero, if you don't do anything we're going to be late!" X pouted

"Well maybe I don't want to go. Ever think of that?" Zero pouted also. X glared at Zero

"IRIS!!!!!!" he yelled. Zero jumped up.

"Ok! Ok! Shhhh!!! What do you want?" Zero asked frantically

"Some things you should no about that party: I don't want you pulling any pranks or scaring anybody half to death"

" Fine" Zero said crossing his arms

"I'm serious Zero! I don't want you blowing up the turkey or anything" X said sternly

"Blow up the turkey? I never did that…………..wow! Great idea X I should write that down!" Zero said excitedly

"Zero!!!!" X yelled

"Sheesh. Can't you take a joke?" Zero asked

"No! The Party is in 10! Go find Axl!" X yelled

"Fine" Zero said walking from the room. Iris came in soon afterward.

"X? Are you okay? I heard you yelling" she said sweetly X sat on Zero's bed and sighed

"Things aren't going the way I planned today" he said sadly. Iris smiled

"Give it time X. Things will turn out ok. You'll see" she said walking off. I sure hope she's right X thought

At Sigma's Castle….. "So Vile? Did you find anything worth value?" Sigma asked the violet Maverick. Vile nodded

"I did master. It seem the maverick hunters are having a family get together for the holidays" he said proud of himself. Sigma smirked his evil smirk.

"Perfect" he said "This is the perfect chance…..Vile! Get my cell phone!" Vile ran off and soon came back with Sigma's cell phone. Sigma punched in some numbers and waited. "Hello? Dr. Cain? I want you to deliver a message to X. Tel him that-huh? Um, yes, I can hold"

Back at Rock's house…. Rock was frantically calling all his friends and family.

"Yup. That's right big bro……yup. Ok. See you there" Rock hung up the phone, but picked it right back up again. "Hello? Hi Dr. Willy. Is Forte there? What do you mean he's not available? Hello? Hello?!…….oh hi Forte. Can you come over? Wait! Don't-" but Rock didn't finish as the doorbell rang. Rock sighed and went off answer it. "Hi Forte" Rock said seeing the Black robot master in front of him

"You called?" he asked

"Um yes, I was wondering if you co-GAHHHH!!!" he said as Forte's purple dog tackled him and started to lick his face all over.

"Down Treble!" Forte yelled. Treble got off of Rock, but started to wag his tail in excitement.

"As I was saying…." Rock said getting up. "There's a party today at Saito's house. I thought maybe you could come"

5 minutes later "Okay is everyone here? " Rock said counting is friends and family "Alright! Let's get over there and show them how to put on a Christmas party!"

"Roll?" Rock's brother Blues asked Roll "Why does Rock think it's Christmas?" Roll giggled

"Oh no reason. Just a little prank I pulled on him"

(Ch 2 coming soon!)


	2. Greetings

Rockman Crossover 

"Ow!" Zero yelled as he got his hair caught on a shrub "I swear I need to get my hair cut!" he said frustrated as he pulled. "Guys! I'm a little stuck here!" he yelled, as his hair wouldn't come free. No one answered. "GUYS!"

Inside MH HQ… X ran around frantically checking to see if everything was ready. After he was satisfied everything was, he called everyone up front over the loud speaker.

"Okay" X said "is everyone here?" after no one answered X sighed and began counting "Let's see 1…2…. 3…. 4…. hey wait a minute! Where are Zero, Axl, and Iris!"

At Saito's house "Okay, add three cups of sugar…..three cups? Isn't that a little much?" Saito said to himself reading the cookbook. "Hey Blues? Did you by in chance find Netto-kun yet?" Saito asked as he heard the red navi come in.

"Yes, he was off playing on the computer in his room" Blues said holding Netto up

"Put me down! I didn't do nothing wrong" Netto pouted

"Stop that Netto-kun" Saito said "I need help, the party is in 3 minutes and we don't have any food"

"Is that so?" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see a pink female navi standing there "Maybe I can help" she said.

"Really Roll? That's great!" Saito said "We'll need all the help we can get"

At the very top floor of MH HQ "OW!" Zero yelled again

"Oh! I'm sorry Zero!" Iris yelled pulling on the hairbrush

"It's okay" Zero said. Iris started to untangle a snarl

"Now I see why you brush your hair so much. It can get in the way" Iris said

"Ya, everyone thinks I'm obsessed with brushing it, but really I hate doing it" Zero said sadly.

"I never thought that" Iris said finally getting through the snarl and brushing it out evenly. She finally finished and put down the hair brush. Zero stood up

"Thanks for helping me back there" Zero said

"Anytime Zero, but we have to hurry! X called us up front a while ago! They might have already left!" she said a little worried

"Right! Come on Iris" Zero said running out with Iris on his tail (AKA his pony tail)

"There you are!" X yelled as Iris and Zero finally came" We were worried sick, but the main thing is you're safe and now we've got everyone here" X said sighing.

"Sorry X. We had a problem" Zero said

"Forget that let go" X said, but then he stopped knowing he'd forgotten something "Guys?" he said turning back to Zero and Iris "Was Axl with you?" Zero and Iris shook their heads "Darn that little- we have to find him!" X said running out of the room now in a panic I hope he's okay he thought desperately as he ran outside remembering that's where Alia said she'd last seen him. X stopped gasping for air after his 3rd lap around HQ.

"X take it easy" Alia said coming up behind X. X turned around and saw all the Maverick hunters there.

"But if we don't find him, if we don't make it, if he's hurt" X stammered

"Calm down X" Iris said. "Everything going to be okay" X wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Axl's fine. He can take care of himself" Zero said " I know this for a fact"

"Oh?" X said surprised "How? How do you know! How do you know he's all right! How do you know Sigma hasn't taken him hostage and is torturing him right now!" X yelled. Zero smiled and pointed behind X. X slowly turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. There was Axl, sleeping in a tree. Even after three times around X hadn't noticed him. Zero put a hand on X's shoulder.

"Stop worrying so much " he said "Even if this turns out horrible, it's not the end of the world. X nodded knowing he was right. Axl yawned

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Time for the party" Zero said

"Really?" Axl said turning to him. Zero nodded "Cool!" Axl said jumping out of the tree "I love parties, they always make m- OOF!" Axl stopped in mid sentence as he slammed into the ground. Zero chuckled as he helped him up. Axl smiled goofily. X closed his eyes. That was just too creepy for words. "Come on! What are we waiting for!" Axl said running off

"Axl where are you going?" X asked "Saito's house is the other way"

"I knew that" Axl said turning around "Just had to turn around, that's all"

At Sigma's castle… "It's about time!" Sigma yelled "No I don't have an appointment………I have to have one to be there! What! That's cheap!…….Oh Never mind! I'll get Wily! " Sigma yelled hanging up. Sigma dialed another number "Hello? Dr. Wily? Yes, this is Sigma. I presume you heard of the party? Yes……..that's exactly what I had in mind. We should ruin it for them………ZERO! Wily do you have short-term memory? Zero went and joined the Maverick Hunters remember! …..Yes, I understand. Well do you have another Robot master? Wha? Forte joined the party!………Well who's your strongest and evilest Robot Master you have left?……Really! You still have it! That's perfect! Send it over immediately! …….What do you mean I have a 20-dollar charge! Fine. I'll pay. Just send it over quickly!" Sigma hung up. Vile looked up.

"What is it Dr. Wily is sending over?" he asked. Sigma smirked

"Something that will let all my Mavericks obey my every command" He laughed

"Oh I get it" Vile said. "You're thinking of sending him!"

At Saito's house "Guys! Guys! Someone's here!" Starman yelled from the living room.

"That's great! Now answer it!" Elecman yelled from the couch

"Oh! Right!" Starman said running to the door.

"Hi Starman!" Rock said cheerfully. "We're all here!" Starman started counting every one outside

"1….2…3….4….5…6….7…8…..9…10…11…12…. Wow that a lot " he said losing count. "Well come on in" he said moving aside as a stampede of original characters came running through the door. Soon everyone was greeting each other

"Big bro!" Quickman said jumping into Quickman's arms

"My you've gotten faster" Quickman said

"Hey Roll! What are you doing?" Roll said

"Cooking" Roll said back

"Wow can I help?" Roll replied

"Starman!" Starman yelled

"Hey little guy. You still acting?" Starman asked

"Nope. I'm directing now!"

"Go away. I'm trying to watch trying to watch TV" Elecman said

"Huh? Why? What are you watching! May I watch too? Can you play with me?" Elecman said poking him. From the other side of the room Blues sighed.

"Man. Everyone looks so alike I can barley tell them apart"

"I know how you feel" Blues said coming up behind him

(Confusing, I know )

The doorbell rang again about ten minutes later.

"I got it!" Iceman yelled

"No! I got it!" Iceman yelled running after him. Iceman got to the door and reached for the knob but couldn't reach it

"Ha ha! You can't reach it" Iceman said. "I can!" He tried to, but also couldn't reach it. Both Iceman's looked at each other then smiled. They soon worked together (Climb on each others back) to reach the doorknob.

"Hey guys" Alia said. "We miss anything?"

"Excuse me" Zero said pushing Alia aside. He looked around then found what he was looking for. "Protoman!" he yelled running to the red navi

"Hey man" Blues said giving him a high five "But the name's Blues"

"You changed your name again!" Zero asked "For the last time! You're not blue!"

"Ever heard of the Blues?" Protoman asked

"That dumb band?" Zero asked, "Are you still listening to them?"

"What's it to you?" Blues asked

"Ya, what's wrong with the Blues? I listen to rock and roll all the time" Rock said

"Ya, Rock and roll is awesome" Roll said from the kitchen

"Why is everyone named after musical terms!" Zero yelled

"Why are you named after your IQ test result?" Forte asked

"Hey!" Zero yelled

"Guys stop fighting!" X yelled getting between them all

"Rock? What are you doing to that tree?" Aquaman asked watching Rock decorate the living palm tree

"You don't have Christmas tree!" Rock said putting ornaments on it

"Rock, it's not Christmas" X said "It's Thank-"

"Did you just insult my tree!" Rock yelled

"No I jus-"

"How dare you insult the mighty palm tree of Christmas! It shall smite thee with its mighty coconuts of doom!" Rock yelled

"Rock, it doesn't have coconuts" X said with a large sweatdrop

"Doh!" Rock said "I mean! Ornaments! Ornaments of doom!"

While everyone had their fun fighting and laughing a large shadow kept outside. It smirked as it saw the figures in the windows

"This is gonna be fun" it said and started making it's way to the house. It was defiantly a Maverick.

(Ch 3 coming soon)


End file.
